


Learning to Trust

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec, learning to trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Trust

He pushes her against the wall just hard enough to let her know that he means business, but not hard enough to hurt, then traps both wrists together over her head with one hand. And yeah, she can break free if she really wants to, but then he presses up against her, so tight and close that she can feel the thunder of his heartbeat against her breast, and just stares. He doesn't say anything, but he asks the question just the same with his eyes and his intense stare. There's a slight tremor in the arm he's using to restrain her and he's gasping a little. Alec, who she's always thought of as constitutionally unable to stop babbling is completely quiet except for the strain of his breath. Suddenly he's no longer the happy-go-lucky sociopath, no longer the good-natured smart ass; no, now he's someone else entirely. Someone hot and demanding and needy – someone who wants her with the kind of thinly leashed violence that thrills her and makes her think she doesn't know him at the same time.

She has a habit of acting without a lot of thought. Hey, that's what happens when you're a genetically engineered super soldier and people are trying to capture and kill you – you get used to thinking on the run. But she's trying to think now, trying to reason her way out of this situation and remind herself this he isn't someone she can count on. He's not someone safe. What did she tell Joshua? That he's unreliable? Something along those lines. Yet here he is, asking and waiting and letting her know that she can trust him, that this doesn't have to go any further. It's all in her hands. The knowledge is an aphrodisiac.

Her body makes the decision for her. She gives the slightest nod and God not even a second later he's all over her--lips moist and devouring, breath hot and harsh, the hand on her wrists tightening just a fraction as his other hand snakes around her hip to grasp her ass. Both of them moan at the contact. She surges against him, feels the solid breadth of him, the lean muscle straining and beautiful.

"Alec," she gasps. "Alec." She doesn't know what she's asking for, she just wants.

"Want you," he murmurs, a hoarse desire-clogged whisper.

She hitches a knee up, curls it around his backside, feels his hot, hard weight straining toward her as she grinds up into him.

"You've got me," she says, and kisses him this time.


End file.
